The present invention relates to swimming goggles with an arrangement for protecting the user's lose.
FIGS. 7 and 8 of the drawings illustrate a pair of typical conventional swimming goggles 1' comprising two lenses 11' of rigid material, two pad frames 12' for securely holding the lenses 11', a strap 14', and a bridge member 13'. Each pad frame 12' includes an annular groove 122' for receiving an engaging section 111' formed on an associated lens 11'. Each pad frame 12' further includes an eye-socket contact portion 121' to provide a close contact with the user's eye socket. Each lens 11' includes a first slot 113' defined in an outer side thereof through which an end of the strap 14' is wound. Each lens 11' further includes a second slot 112' defined in an inner side thereof for engaging with the bridge member 13'. The bridge member 13' includes a number of spaced ridges 131' for releasably engaging with rings (not labeled) defining the second slots 112'. As shown in FIG. 8, the bridge member 13' may be moved inwardly (e.g., by an impact to the bridge member 13') and thus cause injury to the user's nose.
FIGS. 9 and 10 illustrate another pair of conventional swimming goggles 2' which comprises two pad frames 21' with eye-socket contact portions 22', a bridge member 23', and two lenses 24' respectively received in the pad frames 21'. The bridge member 23' and the pad frames 21' as well as the eye-socket contact portions 22' are integrally formed with plastic material to avoid injury to the user's nose. Nevertheless, the appearance of the swimming goggles thus formed is not appealing. In addition, as shown in FIG. 10, when wearing the goggles, the user may feel uncomfortable as the bridge member 23' may push the user's nose when the strap is pulled. Although the bridge member may be increased in the thickness to make the user's nose comfortable, yet this aggravates the problem of not good-looking of the swimming goggles.
The present invention is intended to provide a pair of improved swimming goggles which mitigates and/or obviates the above problems.